freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 160
The Busters' Terrifying Might I is the one-hundred sixtieth chapter of the Freezing manga series, sixth chapter of Volume 23 and the eighteenth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Gengo Aoi is told by Su-Na that the four intruders are human, and Gengo deduces that Radox Phantomheim, and the Chevalier are behind this attack while also noting that the Stigmata they are currently using are enhanced with no regard of the users safety. Gengo then learns that Cassandra is out of commission, for an unknown reason. The Busters face the Genetics Pandora and Limiters, and are able to easily overwhelm them. Isabella and then Isuzu advise that they leave two to face the Pandoras and the other two go find Gengo. Su-Na and Gengo are then seen, and Su-Na figures out that they are after Gengo. She suggests they leave to ruin their plans, but Gengo refuses to flee from Radox's declaration of war. The Busters agree to have Petty and Isuzu find Gengo while Isabella and Jessica deal with the Pandora, but before they are able to leave a familiar figure comes by, asking the Pandora why they haven't left yet. Summary The control center alerts Scarlett Ohara to ready the Plasma Form Injection Stigmata and ready the Legendary Pandora for combat. Su-Na confirms to Gengo that the four intruders are human. Sickened that Radox would deploy such a stunt, Gengo orders the evacuation of all Pandora. Su-Na wonders if the intruders are so strong the Legendary Pandora need to get involved and Gengo confirms that none of the regular Pandora on the base could face them and survive. Even the enhanced Valkyries risk defeat. Gengo states these four girls wield the Plasma Stigmata which have been designed to maximize a Pandora's strength without regards to side effects or balance. These women's bodies will certainly break, but until then, they bear power rivaling Chiffon Fairchild. Gengo is quickly alerted of "Legend I" Cassandra, who is close to Kazuya but completely silent. Cassandra is shown sleeping at Elizabeth's table, still passed out drunk. Meanwhile, Andre and Morrison release a combined Freezing. Petty is absolutely titillated by their talent, but she shatters it nevertheless. Elizabeth orders the Limiters to duck while Asymmetrical Strafing releases a volley of lasers. The Busters either dodge the energy strikes or they bounce off their drastically enhanced bodies. Petty is now disappointed if that all those three can do. Isabella vouches that they should move on and Petty wonders which one she should put to sleep first. In her arrogance, Petty is nearly struck by Satellizer L. Bridget's astounding Accel. When Petty moves up to dodge, Satellizer quickly falls back with another Accel to allow Arnett to follow up her attack. Arnett swings her scythe across Petty's head with her equally astonishing speed but Petty has too quick reflexes. Satellizer and Arnett do not let Petty rest. They accelerate around her, whose Plasma Stigmata-enhanced eyes cannot track them. Petty is completely pressured, Arnett and Satellizer both perform a 2x Accel-Tempest forming their collaboration attack, Combination Accel-Tempest. When the two prepare to cut down the intruder, two hands belonging to pair of sharp eyes catch their Volt Weapons. Petty's defender is none other than Isuzu Sawatari, whose own speed outmatches Arnett and Satellizer's High End Skills. While the Pandora are starstruck, Isuzu proceeds to shatter the large sword and scythe with her fingers. The Accel specialists retreat and Kazuya cannot help by sense the aura of President Chiffon around Isuzu. Isuzu repeats Isabella's advice that they cannot stick around for their target will escape. She suggests that she and Petty go ahead so Jessica and Isabella can also enjoy their license to kill. Su-Na deduces that these Busters are here to kill Gengo, for its too soon to know about the Legendary Stigmata and it's been too long for them to finally come after the Holy Corpse. Su-Na adds that if Gengo dies, all of his data and technology will be handed over to the Chevalier who will make Gengo's information public, so they must be behind the attack. She wonders if they should leave to crush their plans. Gengo believes the Valkyries and Legendary Pandora are the ultimate defense, but he would not flee anyway because this is a declaration of war from Radox. Gengo admits that he is surprised that Su-Na, of all people, would suggest retreat. He questions if she doesn't think she can defeat the intruders. When Su-Na stiffens in response, Gengo wonders if he made her mad. Privately, Su-Na agreed that her concern for safety was uncharacteristic of her, and began to wonder if she was falling behind in some regard. Petty and Isuzu begin to delve deeper into the base leaving Jessica and a smiling Isabella to handle the Genetics Pandora. Arnett looks at them upset, but her body and mind look at them in fear. Then a woman with short black hair asks "what are you all doing out here." Event Notes *The West Genetics Pandora and Limiters begin their battle against the Busters. **Satellizer is able to perform the Accel-Tempest without "Wing of Light" or Nova Form. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters